<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King Of 15 by Kkamjong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657551">King Of 15</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong'>Kkamjong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XingDae Aile Serisi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Parent!AU, ilkokul, jongdae ve jongin kardeşlerdir, kids!AU, kris ve suho ebeveynlerdir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**Jongdae anasınıfında baş belaların başkanıdır—sık sık sınıf arkadaşlarına zorbalık edip onlarla alay eder. Ama Çin’den yeni bir öğrenci geldiğinde, herkes Jongdae’nin yenik düştüğünü görünce şok olur.**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XingDae Aile Serisi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King Of 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715916">King Of 15</a> by naomi24.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kris/Suho ebeveynler, Jongin ve Jongdae kardeştirler.</p><p>Baekhyun, Jongdae ve Yixing 6/7 yaşlarındalar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Kova sağa sola sallanarak her an düşme tehlikesi gösteriyordu. Kimse o kovayı oraya nasıl yerleştirdiğini bilmiyordu ve kimse de görmemişti. Bu hissi seviyordu, her görevde, özellikle eşek şakalarında sınıf arkadaşlarından üstün olabilmeyi ama en çok da eğlendiği için kendisine ceza veren öğretmenleri Bay Lu’nun yüzündeki güzel gülümsemeyi silmeyi seviyordu. Öğretmeninin şaka nedir bilmediğine bahse girerdi; ona poposundan vurup odanın karşısına sürüklüyordu.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hımm, ona yapabileceğim bir şey gibi görünüyor. Şimdi bir geyiği bu sınıfa nasıl sokabilirim…’</em>
</p><p>O düşünürken öğretmeninin sınıfa girmek üzere olduğunu fark etmişti; büyük gölgesi kapıya yansımıştı. Yumruklarını ve dişlerini sıkarak alıştığı tüyler ürpertici çığlığın gelmesini bekliyordu.</p><p>
  <em>‘Splash!’</em>
</p><p>Luhan şokla çığlık attı; soğuk suyla sırılsıklam olmuştu ve ıslaklık çabucak kıyafetlerinden içine geçmişti. Mükemmel bir şekilde şekillendirilmiş saçları yüzüne yapışmıştı ve bedeni titriyordu. Kova ise odanın diğer köşesine yuvarlanmıştı.</p><p>Jongdae ellerini kucağına vurarak manyak gibi gülüyordu ve aynı anda hem nefes alıp hem de gülmeye çalıştığı için ağır soluklarıyla yere düşmüştü.</p><p>“Kim Jongdae!” tanıdık, tüyler ürpertici çığlık zararsız bir şakadan sonra duyulmuştu. Öğretmenine yaramaz gözlerle bakarken sırıttı ve öğretmeninin ona koyulaşan gözleriyle sertçe baktığını görünce göğsü gururla kabardı. Büyük adam sırtı dik ve yüzündeki kızgın ifadeyle önünde dikeliyordu. Ama öğretmeni erkeksiliği konusunda ne kadar ısrarcı olsa da Jongdae’nin tek görebildiği kaş çatması, kadınsı ifadeleriydi.</p><p>Jongdae’nin kulağından tutarak onu sınıftan sürüklemeye başladı; ayaklarını yere vurdurarak sanki bu hareket Jongdae’yi korkutacakmış gibi homurdanıyordu. Ancak Jongdae buna alışkındı; kulağının çekilmesine ve ne zaman kara deliğe girseler arkasından gelen bağırışlara.</p><p>Kara delik bir odaydı; ironik bir şekilde sarıya boyanmıştı ama öğretmeni onları oraya götürmekle tehdit ettiğinde çocukların korkuyla titremesine neden oluyordu. Fakat Jongdae için kara delik Müdür Kyungsoo’nun soğuk bakışlarından tırsmadığı başka bir odaydı sadece.</p><p>“Bu sefer şu yaptığına bakın! Bu çocuğun terbiyeyi öğrenmesi lazım. Ailesini arayıp onu disiplin okuluna göndermelerini söylemelisiniz!” Luhan’ın tiz sesi odada yankılanıyordu ve Kyungsoo yüksek desibelden etkilenmemişti bile. Aslında ifadesi düzdü ve uygunsuz davranışından dolayı yaşını göz önünde bulundururken sesi yükselmemişti.</p><p>“Luhan, o daha altı yaşında. Seni kurnazlığıyla yenmesi demek onu disiplin etmede başarısız olman demektir.”</p><p>Luhan ağzı açık bakakalmıştı ve sonra yeniden Jongdae gibi çocukların neden yardım göremeyeceğine, sert bir disiplinin—askeri bir okulun—geleceğini daha da parlaklaştıracağına dair yorucu konuşmasına başlamıştı. Kyungsoo hiç etkilenmemiş gibi ona bakıyordu.</p><p>“Luhan, teneffüs on dakika sonra bitecek. Gerçekçi olmayan isteğin konusunda tartışabiliriz ya da öğrenciler dönmeden önce kıyafetlerini mi değiştirmek istersin?”</p><p>“Tamam ama bu burada bitmedi.” Luhan kinle söyledi ve Jongdae’yi Kyungsoo’ya bırakarak uzaklaştı.</p><p>“Ee, bu seferki bahanen ne?” Kyungsoo kollarını kavuştururken Jongdae ona masum bir gülümsemeyle bakıyordu. Cevap olarak omuzlarını silkti ve tişörtünün kenarıyla oynamaya başladı.</p><p>“Bu sabah çok mutlu görünüyordu. Bende yüzündeki gülümsemeyi silmek istedim.” Altı yaşındaki bir çocuk için normalmiş gibi cevaplamıştı.</p><p>“Mutlu olmasının neresi yanlış? Diğerlerinin mutlu olmasını istemiyor musun?”</p><p>“Tabii ki ama eğer onların mutluluklarını baltalarsam bu beni mutlu eder—“ yeniden omuz silkti. “—o yüzden mutsuz olmalılar.”</p><p>Kyungsoo keskin bir bakış attı ve iç çekti.</p><p>“Bazen babandan gerçekten çıkıp çıkmadığını sorguluyorum.” Suho’nun tatlılığı ve kibarlığını hatırlayarak söyledi Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Babam da bunu çok kez söylüyor. Şimdi gidebilir miyim Kyungsoo Amca?”</p><p>“Ailen yeniden aranacak.” dedi Kyungsoo ama Jongdae omuz silkmişti.</p><p>“Şimdi arkadaşlarımı görmeye gidebilir miyim?” sabırsızca sordu.</p><p>“Onlarla arkadaş olduğuna emin misin?” Kyungsoo sordu çünkü Jongdae’nin gerçek arkadaşlar ve beyinsiz takipçiler arasındaki farkı anlayıp anlamadığını merak ediyordu ama çocuk böyle şeyleri fark edemeyecek kadar zekiydi.</p><p>“Evet,” yanıtladı ve kıyafetlerini oynamaya devam etti; gergin ya da sabırsız olduğunun bir işaretiydi.</p><p>“Tamam, artık gidebilirsin.” Kyungsoo kapıyı işaret etti ama küçük olan gözden kaybolurken Jongdae’yi zor görebilmişti. Bugün üçüncü kez iç çekti ve ezberlediği numarayı tuşlamaya başladı.</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae sınıf arkadaşlarının dönmüş olduğu sınıfına koşturdu. Bazıları girişteki koca su birikintisinden atlayarak geçerken bazıları üzerine basıp geçiyorlardı; su birikintisi onları eğlendiriyordu.</p><p>“Iyyy! Chanyeol yine pantolonuna işemiş!” Jongdae bağırdı ve suyun ortasında dikilen çocuğu işaret etti. Chanyeol en yüksek şapırtıyı oluşturmak için zıplıyordu.</p><p>“Ben…işemedim!” Chanyeol kocaman gözlerle bağırdı ve dudakları titremeye başlamıştı. Etrafındaki öğrencilerden bazıları Jongdae’nin sözlerine gülerken bazıları çişe bu kadar yakın oldukları için yüzünü buruşturuyordu.</p><p>“Aww, anneciğine gidip ağlayacak mısın?” Jongdae yeniden alay etti ve Chanyeol hızla başını salladı. Chanyeol’un teni kızarmıştı ve sınıf arkadaşları ona ‘Bebek Channie’ demeye başlamasınlar diye kekelemeye başlamıştı.</p><p>Aniden Luhan hızla sınıfa girdi; öfke damarlarında kuduruyordu. Gözleri belanın kaynağını arıyordu ve bulduğunda hızla Jongdae’nin omuzlarını tuttu. Onu sessizlik köşesine—Jongdae gibi öğrencileri cezalandırma köşesiydi— sürükledi.</p><p>“Bu köşede kal ve sakın kıpırdayayım deme!” Luhan kulağına fısıldadı ve neşeli sesiyle öğrencilere döndü.</p><p>“Tünaydın benim küçük ceylanlarım!  Umarım çılgın bir eğlenceye hazırsınızdır. Evvet! Bu hafta origami yapmayı öğreneceğiz. Ouhhhh!” Luhan komik sesiyle konuşuyordu; yeni bir projenin kulağa havalı görünmesini istediğinde kullandığı ses tonuydu.</p><p>Jongdae en yakın arkadaşlarından birine –her zaman ön sırada oturan—Baekhyun’a kusma işareti yaptı ve diğerinin avucunu ağzına bastırarak kıkırdadığını gördü; Luhan’ın gözleri onu bulduğunda hemen ifadesizleşmişti.</p><p>“Şimdi, eşleşelim!” Luhan ellerini çırptı ve öğrencileri partnerlerini seçmesi için yönlendirmeye başladı. Baekhyun yanında oturan Chanyeol’un ısrarlarını görmezden gelerek Jongdae’ye koşturdu. Öğretmen izin verseydi Jongdae’nin yanına otururdu ama Luhan, Jongdae’nin arkada tek başına oturacağına ve diğerlerinin katılamayacağına dair aptalca bir kural koymuştu. Neyse ki Jongdae bunu seviyordu çünkü herkesi arkadan izleyebiliyordu ve arada sırada Luhan’ın sırtına tükürük topu fırlatarak sınıfın sessizce gülmesine neden oluyordu.</p><p>“Hayır!” Luhan küçük olan Jongdae’nin elini tutamadan Baekhyun’un yanına gelerek bağırdı. “Baekhyunnie, Chanyeol’la eş olmak istemez misin? Bak, yalnız kalmış.” Luhan en sevdiği öğrencisinin Jongdae tarafından büyülenmesinden korkarak gergince sordu.</p><p>Soru şuydu; tamamen benzemelerine rağmen neden Baekhyun Luhan’ın en sevdiği öğrencisiydi? Luhan çocuğu <em>çok fazla sevgiye ihtiyacı olan yavru köpek</em> gibi görüyordu ve bu Jongdae için sorun değildi çünkü onun sevgisini daha çok alarak öğretmenini sinir etmeyi seviyordu.</p><p>“Olmaz. Jongdae’yi seviyorum.” Baekhyun elini tuttu ve Jongdae homurdanarak uzaklaşmadan önce Luhan’ın kaş çatmasına dil çıkardı.</p><p>El ele tutuşup kollarını sallayarak birbirlerine gülümsediler.</p><p>“Origami çok yavan. Başka bir şey yapalım.” Jongdae önerdi.</p><p>“Ne gibi?”</p><p>“Biz—“ Jongdae bir süre fikirlerini düşündü. Baekhyun’un kulağına eğilerek planını fısıldadı. Diğer çocuk planına gülümseyerek kafasını salladı.</p><p>Her zaman Jongdae planını yapar Baekhyun ise uygulamaya koyardı; her zaman Jongdae’nin işaretlerini beklerdi. Jongdae hızla evcil hayvan sınıfına yöneldi ve Luhan’ın bakmadığından emin olduğunda Pembemsi adında beyaz bir fareye yöneldi. Kafesin kapısını açtı ve fareye uzanarak nazikçe karnından kavradı. Kafesi sessizce kapattı ve sonraki adıma hazır olan Baekhyun’a yaklaştı.</p><p>Baekhyun, Luhan’a yaklaştı ve dudaklarında masum gülümsemesiyle origami hakkında gereksiz bir soru sordu. Jongdae yavaşça Luhan’ın arkasından yaklaştı ve fareyi dikkatle sırtına koydu. Uzaklaşarak Luhan’ın masasının altına saklandı. Fare hızla sırtından tırmandı ve omzunda durmuştu, elleriyle yüzünü ovuyordu.</p><p>“Bay Luhan, Pembemsi neden omzunuzda duruyor?” Baekhyun fareyi işaret ederek sordu. Luhan fareyi görene kadar şaka yaptığını düşünüyordu.</p><p>Luhan çığlık atarak zıplamaya başladı ve fare Baekhyun’un ellerine düştü. Jongdae manyak gibi gülerken Baekhyun ve fareden korkmayan bazı sınıf arkadaşları da ona katılmışlardı.</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>“Ve sonra gülmeye başladı… tam bir şeytanın dölü gibi. Oğlunuz bir yüzkarası. Doğmamalıydı!” Luhan sessizce Kyungsoo’nun masasının önünde oturan Jongdae’nin ebeveynlerine söyledi.</p><p>“Bay Luhan!” Kyungsoo’nun sesi odada yankılandı; bağırdığı nadir zamanlardan biriydi. Kızgın gözleri Luhan’a yönelmişti ve dikkatsiz kelimeleri için öğretmene yumruk atma isteğini bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Suho’nun Luhan’ın sözleriyle ağzı açık kalırken Kris yumruklarını sıkmıştı.</p><p>“Gidebilirsiniz.” Kyungsoo kapıyı işaret etti.</p><p>“Ama—“ Kyungsoo ona kızgınca bakınca itirazı kesilmişti. Luhan odadan çıkarken alçak sesle mırıldanıyordu. Sabırsızca dışarıda oturan Jongdae’ye baktı ve uzaklaşmadan önce onu soğukça süzdü.</p><p>“Bunun için özür dilerim—” Kyungsoo konuşmaya başladı ama Kris araya girmişti.</p><p>“Öğretmeni böyle davranıyorsa, o zaman oğlumun bu okulda kalmasını istemiyorum.” Kris ona söyledi ve katılması için kocasına baktı.</p><p>“Tatlım, o sadece kızgınlıkla söylenmiş bir şeydi.” Suho elini tutarak onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu ama Kris yumruklarını sinirle sıkmıştı.</p><p>“Umurumda değil. Onu alıyoruz. Formları ver bana.” Kris Kyungsoo’ya emretti ama Suho onu durdurdu.</p><p>“Hayır almıyoruz. O burayı seviyor. Arkadaşları burada.” Suho sertçe ona bakıyordu.</p><p>“Yeni arkadaşlar edinebilir. Bana şu lanet kağıtları ver!” Kris, Kyungsoo’ya bağırdığında müdürün gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Kyungsoo sakin, kontrollü Kris’i haklı olsa bile çok nadir sinirli görürdü.</p><p>“Hayır dedim.” Suho sertçe ona bakarak ona karşı gelmesi için meydan okuyordu. Kris’in gözleri seğirirken bebeğini korumak ve hayatının aşkına itaat etmek arasında kalmıştı.</p><p>Çift kavga etmeye başlamadan önce Kyungsoo boğazını temizledi.</p><p>“Kris, söz veriyorum Bay Luhan, Jongdae’ye karşı davranışını değiştirecek ve hem oğlunuzdan hem de sizden resmi olarak <em>özür dileyecek.</em> Lütfen Jongdae’nin geleceğine dair acele kararlar vermeyin.” Kyungsoo sakinle söyledi. Kris cevap olarak homurdandı, olayı küçümsediğini gösteriyordu.</p><p>“Bebeğim çok tatlı ve naziktir, biliyorum. Evde böyle değil. Belki de yenisini yapmakta acele etmişizdir. Belki de evde sevilmediğini hissediyordur…” Suho endişeyle söyledi ve alışkanlıkla dudağını ısırdı. Kris, Suho’nun elini sıkıca tutarak diğerinin kendisini suçlamamasını fısıldadı.</p><p>“Böyle davranmaya başlayalı üç ay oldu. Doğru disiplinle, bunu aşacaktır. Evde ikinizin yardımına ihtiyacım var.” Kyungsoo onlara açıkladı.</p><p>“Deneyeceğiz. Ne gerekirse. Onun sınıf arkadaşlarıyla geçinmesini istiyoruz sadece.” Suho katıldığını göstererek konuştu. Kris sinirle homurdandı ve oğlunun ‘velet’ yerine ‘iyi huylu’ diye çağrılmasını diliyordu.</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>“Bunu gerçekten takdir ediyorum. Başka bir müdürün onu kovacağını ya da diğer baş belaları gibi azarlayacağından eminim.” Suho, uzun süreli arkadaşına sarılarak teşekkür ediyordu.</p><p>“Veletleri cezalandırmaktan hoşlanıyormuşum gibi dedin.” Kyungsoo geri çekildiklerinde alay etti.</p><p>“Pekâlâ aslında biraz öylesin, seni küçük çocuklarla ilk kez gördüğümden beri. Müdür olma kararına hâlâ şaşıyorum.”</p><p>“Birilerinin terbiyeyi öğretmesi lazım. Ayrıca, Jongdae’nin vaftiz oğlum olduğunu unutturacakmışsın gibi bana sanki.” Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi.</p><p>“Sen onun en sevdiği amcasısın ama.”</p><p>Kris boğazını temizledi ve uzun sürdüğü için ikisine sertçe baktı. Jongdae, Kris’in ifadesini taklit ederek Suho’nun kıkırdamasına neden olmuştu.</p><p>“Bebeğim çok sevimli.” Yanaklarını sıktırmak için eğildi ama Jongdae elini ittirmişti.</p><p>“Appa, utandırma beni.” Jongdae sızlanarak dudak büktü.</p><p>“Hadi aşkım. Jongin evde bizi bekliyor.” Kris küçük oğullarını hatırlattı. Suho’nun ailesi ona bakıyordu.</p><p>“Haklısın. Cumartesi görüşürüz.” Suho, Kyungsoo’ya gülümsedi ve Jongdae’nin elini tuttu. “Amcana hoşça kal de.”</p><p>Jongdae amcasına dilini çıkardı ve Kyungsoo da ona dilini çıkarmıştı;  birbirlerini selamlama yöntemleriydi.</p><p>“Güle güle.” Kyungsoo el sallamadı ama içten içe birkaç gün görmeyince vaftiz oğlunu özlüyordu.</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>Sonraki birkaç gün Jongdae için zordu çünkü ailesi onu gözetim altına alarak Jongin’e –çirkin trole—göz kulak olmaya zorluyorlardı. Küçük kardeşine verdiği lakaptı bu çünkü çok çirkin görünüyordu ve aptal bir trol gibi yürüyordu; Jongin yürümeyi daha yeni öğreniyordu. Küçük kardeşinin odada dolanmasını izlemeye zorlandığı için kaşlarını çatıyordu –aslında sürekli düşüyordu ama yakındaki sandalyelerin yardımıyla hemen ayağa kalkıyordu.</p><p>“Çok çirkinsin biliyor musun? Eminim büyüyünce kimse arkadaşın olmak istemeyecektir.” Jongdae dikkatle Jongin’in hareketlerini izleyip masaya ya da duvara çarpmamasından emin olurken söyledi.</p><p>“Umarım bir gün karnın ağrır ve <em>sen yiyemezken</em>bende önünde dondurma yiyebilirim.” Jongdae ona söylerken kardeşinin yüzünü dürttü. Jongin kıkırdadı ve tombul elleriyle ona ulaşmaya çalıştı ama Jongdae onu ittirerek yere düşmesine neden olmuştu. Jongin’in boğazından bir hıçkırık döküldü ve gözyaşları birikirken Jongdae hızla kardeşine sarılarak Appasının kötü davranışını fark etmemesini sağladı.</p><p>“Tam bir sulu gözlü bebeksin. Bundan sonra sana ağlayan trol diyeceğim.”</p><p>Suho uzaktan onları izliyordu ve oğlunun küçük kardeşine davranışını görünce gülmesini bastırmaya çalıştı. İddia ettiği kabadayı hareketlerine, kardeşine çirkin trol ve ondan nefret ettiğini demesine rağmen Jongdae kendi şeklinde kardeşini sevdiğini çoğu kez göstermişti.</p><p>“Çok sevimli, değil mi?” Suho alaycı bir tonla sordu; Jongdae’nin nefret ettiği tondu.</p><p>“Trol çirkindir. Dışarı çıktığımız her an başına kağıt poşet geçirmeli.” Jongdae kardeşini appasına doğru ittirince Suho yeni yürüyen bebeği kucağına aldı. Appasının bebeğin yanaklarını öpmesine burnunu kırıştırmıştı.</p><p>“İğrenç. Umarım çirkinliğiyle seni etkilemez ve ben<em> tüm</em> dondurmayı yiyeceğim.” Jongdae kendisine gülen appasına sırıttı.</p><p>“Bugün iyi bir çocuk olduğun için biraz dondurma yiyebilirsin.” Suho saçlarını karıştırmak için uzandı ama Jongdae geri çekilerek mutfağa koştu.</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>Pazartesi olduğunda Jongdae sonunda Baekhyun’u görebileceği için mutluydu. Baekhyun’un birkaç gün boyunca evine davetini reddettiği için suçlu hissediyordu. Arkadaşının sınıfın önünde onu beklediğini görünce kocaman gülümsedi.</p><p>“Cüce.”</p><p>“Deve.”</p><p>Birbirlerini kocaman gülümsemeleriyle selamladılar ve ellerini birleştirerek sınıfa girdiler.</p><p>“Bugün kime zorbalık edelim?” Jongdae sordu.</p><p>“Bugün yeni bir çocuğun geldiğini duydum. Çin’den.”</p><p>“Eminim sulu gözlüdür.” Baekhyun güldü.</p><p>Bay Luhan kocaman gülümsemesiyle sınıfı selamlayınca istemeyerek birbirlerini bıraktılar ve sıralarına geçtiler.</p><p>“Sınıf, bugün çok güzel değil mi?” Luhan iç çekti ve Jongdae kusmamak için kendini tuttu. “Her neyse, bu sene yeni bir arkadaşımız katılıyor bize.” Luhan kapıya doğru yürüyerek konuşuyordu; siyah saçlı, tombul yanaklı utangaç bir oğlan Luhan’a bakıyordu.</p><p>“Utanma.” Luhan elini tuttu ve onu yavaşça sınıfın önüne sürükledi. “Adı Yixing ve Çin’den geliyor. Onu selamlayalım, tamam mı?” Luhan kollarını korumacı bir şekilde küçük çocuğa dolamıştı.</p><p>“Merhaba Yixing,” sınıf onu selamladı ve Jongdae yeni öğrencinin yanaklarındaki kızarıklığı görebiliyordu.</p><p>“Nereye oturtsak seni?” Luhan sınıfta bakındı ve tek boş yerin Jongdae’nin yanı olduğunu gördü. Yeni çocuğun acı çekmesini istemiyordu ama başka bir öğrenciyi yerinden etmek bambaşka bir meseleydi. O yüzden istemeyerek Yixing'in Jongdae’nin yanına oturttu.</p><p>Jongdae çocuğun yanına oturmasını izlerken Yixing'e döndü ve yanaklarında hâlâ kızarıklık vardı. Yixing'i ağlatmanın ne kadar süreceğini merak ediyordu; Chanyeol kadar kısa mı yoksa Baekhyun kadar uzun mu?</p><p>O yüzden Luhan numaraları anlatmakla meşgulken Jongdae dikkatle Yixing'i izleyerek davranışlarını inceliyor ve zayıflığını bulmaya çalışıyordu. Onu şaşırtarak Yixing başını ona doğru çevirdi. Jongdae sınıf arkadaşlarına bakarken yakalandığında iniltilere ve gergin davranışlara alışkındı ama Yixing farklıydı. Ona gülümsedi ve Jongdae sağ yanağındaki gamzeyi fark etti.</p><p>“Sağ yanağında tuvalet varmış gibi görünüyorsun.” Jongdae düz bir sesle söyledi; şok ya da kızgınlık ifadesi bekliyordu. Bunun yerine Yixing etkilenmemiş gibi ona gülmeye devam ediyordu.</p><p>“Çok sevimlisin! Hadi arkadaş olalım!” Yixing gamzesi yüzünden hiç ayrılmayarak konuştu ve Jongdae’ye uzandı. Jongdae’ye yandan sarıldığında ve Yixing'in hareketini kavradığında Jongdae kocaman gözlerle şok olmuş halde oturuyordu.</p><p>“Uzak dur benden!” Yixing'i iterek bağırdı Jongdae.</p><p>Luhan başını onlara çevirdiğinde sinirlenmiş Jongdae’nin Yixing'i uzaklaştırmaya çalıştığını gördü. Yixing isteksizce bırakınca Jongdae başarılı olmuştu.</p><p>“Yixing, iyi misin?” Luhan hemen yanlarına koştu ve Jongdae’ye sertçe baktı. “Seni başka yere geçirelim.”</p><p>“Hayır! O benim arkadaşım!” Yixing bağırarak Jongdae’nin sağ kolunu kavradı böylece öğretmenleri onları ayıramayacaktı. Jongdae sertçe elinden kurtulmaya çalışırken onu itiyordu.</p><p>“Ama—“ Luhan karşı çıkmaya başladı ve Jongdae de öğretmenine katılmaya istekliydi ama Yixing dudak bükmüştü. Luhan hemen Yixing'in isteğine boyun eğince Jongdae inanamamazlıkla bakıyordu.</p><p>“Tamam. Bağırış yok ama.” Öğretmen uyardıktan sonra uzaklaştı.</p><p>Luhan ilk on numarayı aritmetik bir şekilde öğretmeye geri dönerken Jongdae şüpheyle Yixing'e bakıyordu.</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>İlk iki saat tekrarlamaydı; Yixing Jongdae’nin yanına yapışırken Jongdae onu sürekli ittiriyordu. Yixing ara sıra bırakıyordu ama yeniden başlıyordu. Neyse ki üçüncü saatte Luhan onu Baekhyun’la eşleştirince Yixing kendisine yeni bir kurban bulmuştu ve Jongdae de origami projeleri için sakar Chanyeol’le kalmıştı.</p><p>Jongdae, Yixing'in basit bir lale yapmasını ve Baekhyun’un onun yeteneğine ağzı açık bakmasını izliyordu. Diğeri yetenekli parmakları için sarıldı ve Yixing ani hareketten dolayı kocaman sırıttı. Uzaktan bile Jongdae Yixing'in Baekhyun’a<em> ‘hadi arkadaş olalım,’ </em>dediğini duyuyordu ve Baekhyun heyecanla başını sallamıştı. Yeni çocuk en yakın arkadaşını çalarken Jongdae yerinde kaş çatıyordu ve daha da kötüsü origami’de ondan daha iyiydi. Sinirle homurdandıktan sonra Chanyeol’un kağıttan toplarını gördü; Chanyeol kurbağa yapmaya çalışıyordu. Projesine tek başına tıkılıp kaldığı için içten içe inledi.</p><p>Öğle arasındayken Jongdae mutluydu çünkü Baekhyun’a yine tek başına sahip olacaktı ama Baekhyun’un Yixing'le el ele tutuştuğunu ve heyecanla en sevdikleri çizgi filmin yeni bölümünü tartıştıklarını gördü.</p><p>“Baekhyun ve Yixing bir ağaçta oturuyorlar—“ Jongdae onlarla alay etti ve Baekhyun’un elini hemen Yixing’den çektiğini gördü. Mutluluk bedenine yayılmıştı ve en yakın arkadaşını geri almaya çok yaklaşmıştı.</p><p>“Baekhyun ve ben arkadaşız.” Yixing heyecanlı bir haber verir gibi söyledi.</p><p>“Aman her neyse,” Jongdae homurdandı ve gamzeliden uzaklaştırmak için Baekhyun’un kolunu kavradı.</p><p>Kafeteryada kendisine Sehun adında yeni bir hedef bulan Yixing'den kaçmayı başarmışlardı.</p><p>“O çok garip. Eminim memleketi Sirk’tir.” Jongdae düşünceyle titredi.</p><p>“Onu sevdim. Komik birisi.” Baekhyun sandviçini ısırmadan önce dediğinde Jongdae ona şokla bakıyordu.</p><p>“Hiçde komik falan değil. O bir aptal. Eminim başparmağını emen Tao gibi sporlar yapamıyordur.” Jongdae ona söyledi ama Baekhyun etkilenmemiş gibiydi.</p><p>“Bana sirkte pamuk şekeri yediğimiz zamanki seni hatırlatıyor.” Baekhyun alay etti. Büyük olan bu olay hatırlıyordu; şeker onu çok fazla etkilediği için Jongdae hiper aktif davranıp sürekli Baekhyun’a sarılmıştı.</p><p>“Senden nefret ediyorum.”</p><p>“Pudingimi ister misin?”</p><p>“Evet.” Jongdae hemen yanıtladı. “Yine de senden hâlâ nefret ediyorum.”</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>Sonraki birkaç gün daha zordu; Yixing gülümsemeye devam ediyordu ve Jongdae onun tek bir zayıflığını bulamamıştı. Başta sporlar olduğunu sanmıştı…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wow, bu inanılmazdı. Futbolda iyi olduğuna inanamıyorum.” Baekhyun Yixing'i övüyordu ve Jongdae daha çok kaş çatmaya başlamıştı.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jongdae’nin gol atamamasına ve Yixing'in üç tane atmasına şaşırdım!” Chanyeol bağırdı ve Jongdae ona ihanet etmişçesine kaş çattıktan sonra en iyi küçümsemesini kullandı.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chanyeol’un sahada kaza geçirmesine şaşırdım.” Jongdae poposunu işaret etti ve Chanyeol hemen kızardı.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“O çamur bir kere!” kendisini savunmaya çalıştı ama öğrenciler ona kıkırdıyordu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Üzgün değil misin Yixing? Diğer takım kaybetmelerine neden olduğun için arkadaşın olmayacak. Çoğu bizim sınıfta.” Jongdae ukala bir şekilde söyledi ve Yixing'in yüzündeki üzgün ifadeyi bekledi ama lanet gamzelihâlâ gülümsüyordu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorun değil. Ben hâlâsana sahibim.” Yixing kolunu tuttu ve başını Jongdae’nin omzuna gömmeye çalıştı. Jongdae hemen onu iterek kaş çattı.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yixing, evimize gelsen, olur mu? Beraber çizgi film izleriz.” Baekhyun beyaz tişörtünü çekiştirerek sordu. Yixing cevap olarak neşeyle başını salladı.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ne—“ Jongdae, Baekhyun’a kaş çattı. “Ama biz her zaman takılırız.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Seni nasılsa Cumartesi günü göreceğim.” Baekhyun açıklamaya çalıştı ama Jongdae umursamıyordu. Yixing'in en yakın arkadaşını çalmasını istemiyordu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae akademik olacağını düşünmüştü. Yixing her zaman dalıp giden ve öğretmene dikkat etmeyen biri gibi görünüyordu…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Şimdi, bu iki sayıyı toplarsak 10 eder.” Luhan görsel olarak M&amp;M şekerlerini kullanarak açıklıyordu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Basit bir şey deneyelim. 1+2 ne eder?” Luhan sorusuna Jongdae’den başka birisinin cevap vermesini umarak sordu. Dışarıdan Jongdae’nin öğretmenin gözdesi olmak istediği sanılabilirdi ama aslında Jongdae diğerlerinden daha iyi olmak istiyordu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“3 eder Bay Luhan.” Jongdae arkadan bağırdı ve Luhan’ın hoşnutsuzluğunun hevesini kırmasına izin vermedi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Peki 3+5 ne eder?” Luhan, Jongdae’ye sordu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Öğrenciler başlarını öğretmenleri ve Jongdae arasında döndürüp duruyorlardı.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“8.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“7+7?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“14!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Peki, peki 22+15 ne eder?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jongdae cevap vermek için ağzını açacakken ikili rakamları toplamayı bilmediğini fark etti. Sırıtan öğretmenine kaş çattı ve ona kötü kötü baktı. Öğrenciler Jongdae’nin vazgeçmesine kocaman gözlerle bakıyorlardı. Aniden yanından bir ses yükseldi ve tüm gözler Yixing'e döndü.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“37 eder.” Yixing mutlu sesiyle söyledi ve gamzesi ortaya çıkmıştı. Jongdae Yixing'e iki başlıymış gibi ağzı açık bakıyordu. Spot yerini çaldığı için Yixing'in koluna yumruk atmamaya çalışıyordu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N—Ne? Nasıl bildin?” Luhan ağzı açık bakıyordu; transfer öğrencinin Jongdae’den daha akıllı olmasını hiç beklemiyordu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Matematiği seviyorum. En sevdiğim ders.” Yixing omuz silkerek söyledi ve sandalyede bacaklarını sallamaya başladı.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pekâlâ Yixing, oldukça etkilendim.” Luhan kollarını kavuşturdu ve Yixing'e gülümsedi çünkü övgüsünün Jongdae’yi daha fazla kızdıracağını biliyordu.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>O andan sonra Jongdae, Yixing'in asla arkadaşı olmayacağına yemin etti.</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae o yemini ettiğinde tutabileceğine emindi. Sonuçta Yixing'in arkadaşlarını ve sınıftaki en akıllı kişi konumunu çaldığını hatırlayarak motivasyon sağlıyordu kendine. Nefretinin davranışlarını değiştirdiğini fark etmemişti ve Baekhyun eşek şakalarının eksikliğini ilk fark edendi.</p><p>“Neden Chanyeol’un sütünü yapıştırıcıyla değiştirmiyoruz ya da Bay Luhan’ın sandalyesini kahverengiye boyamıyoruz? Neden Yixing'e bu kadar çok odaklandın?” Baekhyun ona bir gün sordu.</p><p>“Ona odaklanmıyorum. Onu yenmek için inceliyorum.” Jongdae sinirle söyledi.</p><p>“Ama neden? Senden daha iyiyse ne olmuş yani? Yixing'i takip etmektense senin şakalarını yapmayı tercih ederim.” Baekhyun kaş çattı ve Jongdae iç çekti.</p><p>Aniden Jongdae Yixing'in oyun parkındaki demirlerle oynadığını gördü. Yixing'in iki eliyle demirlere tutunup sallandığını ama diğerine geçemediğini gördü. Yixing'i yenebileceği bir şey bularak kocaman gülümsedi.</p><p>Gamzeli çocuğa koştu ve boğazını temizledi.</p><p>“Yixing, hadi oyun oynayalım.” Jongdae ona söyledi ve Yixing yere atladı.</p><p>“Tamam.” Yixing ona gülümsedi.</p><p>“Demirlere kim uzun süre tutunursa o kazanır.”</p><p>“Ben ne kazanacağım?”</p><p>“Ben kazanırsam, ertesi gün sorgulamadan ne istersem yapacaksın.” Jongdae şeytanlıkla söyledi.</p><p>“Tamam, ben kazanırsam beraber oynayabilir miyiz?” Yixing utangaç bir şekilde sordu ve Jongdae nedensizce onu sevmek istedi. Ses tonu Jongin’in Jongdae’ye ona sarılması için yavru köpek bakışları attığı zamanki ses tonuydu.</p><p>“Aman her neyse.” Jongdae cevapladı.</p><p>“Bakın! Kavga edecekler!” Baekhyun hemen bağırdı ve birkaç oğlan çocuğu onlara koşturdu.</p><p>“Tam bir aptalsın. Sadece yarışıyoruz.” Jongdae kalabalığa açıkladı ve gözlerini devirdi.</p><p>“Başlayın gitsin. 10 dakika sonra teneffüs bitecek.” Baekhyun heyecanla ellerini salladı.</p><p>Jongdae demir ayaklardan birine basarken Yixing diğer uçtaydı. Rakibine gülümsedi ve Yixing de ona gülümsedi; bu sefer gamze görünmemişti.</p><p>“3 deyince, ilk demire tutunabildiğin kadar tutunacaksınız. Kim ilk kayarsa ya da bırakırsa kaybeder. Elleriniz kaygan diye yeniden başlamak yok.” Baekhyun açıkladı; benzer bir rekabette ‘kaygan’ ellerini bahane göstere Tao’ya göndermeye yapmıştı. Tao dudak bükerken arkadaşı onu teselli ediyordu.</p><p>“1…2…3!”</p><p>İkisi de demire asılırken Jongdae derin bir nefes aldı. Yixing'in o kadar güçlü olmamasını umuyordu. Ancak Yixing'in gösteri yapar gibi bedenini ileri geri salladığını görebiliyordu. Kendi eklemlerinin beyazlamaya başladığını hissedince Jongdae sessizce Yixing'in ellerinin kaymasını umut ediyordu.</p><p>“Top!” bedenine aniden bir şeyin çarpmasından önce Jongdae’nin duyduğu son sesti ve yere düşmüştü. Gözleri kocaman oldu ve keskin bir acı karnına yayılıyordu; en önemlisi de sırtı, dirsekleri ve başı çok acıyordu.</p><p>“Jongdae!” Baekhyun’un bağırdığını duydu ve büyük olan yaralı arkadaşına koşturdu.</p><p>Jongdae olabildiğince cesurca acıya katlanmaya çalışıyordu ve ilk damlanın gözlerinden aktığını hissetmişti. Baekhyun oturmasına yardım etti ve Jongdae’nin sıyrılmış dirseklerini görünce nefesini tuttu. Birkaç öğrenci müdür ya da öğretmen bulabilmek için koşarak uzaklaşmıştı. O zamana kadar ilk damlalar Jongdae’nin yanaklarından akıyordu ve gözyaşlarını durduramıyor gibiydi.</p><p>Boğazından bir hıçkırık ve inleme sesi çıktı ve Baekhyun ona sarılmaya çalışınca Jongdae onu ittirmişti; daha büyük bir yıkımın olmasından korkuyordu. Gözlerinin kenarından Yixing'i ve Baekhyun’un ona o müdürü çağırırken Jongdae’nin yanında kalmasını söylediğinigörebiliyordu.</p><p>En büyük düşmanının ona sarılmasını ve böyle zavallı görünürken onu teselli etmesini istemiyordu. Ama Yixing onu bırakmayı reddetmişti ve Jongdae’nin sadece appasından geleceğini düşündüğü sözlerle kulağına fısıldıyordu.</p><p>Birkaç dakika sonra Bay Luhan oldukça endişeli ve içten korkmuş ifadesiyle yanına gelmişti ve Jongdae’yi kucağına almaya çalışırken Jongdae onu ittiriyordu.</p><p>“Seni istemiyorum! Appamı istiyorum!” sesi titriyordu ve ellerinin Luhan onu alamasın diye sıkıca Yixing'e yapıştığını fark etmemişti.</p><p>Yeniden hıçkırdı ve amcasının önündekileri iterek geldiğini gördü.</p><p>“Appamı istiyorum.” Jongdae sonunda Yixing'i bıraktı ve amcasına uzandı.</p><p>“Biliyorum.” Kyungsoo onu kolayca güçlü kollarına aldı ve kalabalıktan uzaklaştırdı. Jongdae sınıf arkadaşlarının kendisini bu kadar kırılgan ve zayıf görmesini istemediğinden yüzünü amcasının omzuna gömmüştü.</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>Küçük oğlunu araba koltuğuna oturmasıyla ve bu sırada neredeyse bez çantasını unutmasıyla Suho’nun okula gelmesi 25 dakika sürmüştü. Onu en çok geciktiren Kris’i acil arayarak en büyük oğullarının yaralandığını söylemesiydi. Suho’nun dramatik sözlerine alışkın olan Kris ona sakince oraya gitmesini ve olabildiğince çabuk geleceğini söyledi. Sözleri sakin olsa bile Kris asla böyle bir arama almayacağını düşündüğü için göğsünde bir sızı hissetmişti. Tek düşünebildiği bu olaya izin verdiği için birilerinin kovulmasıydı.</p><p>Jongdae <em>‘Hemşire tam bir şeytan!’</em> söylemlerinden sonra hemşirenin ofisindeki sedyede oturuyordu. Neyse ki Kyungsoo hemşireyi dışarıya çıkarmıştı ve vaftiz oğlunu ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Odaya girdiğinde Jongdae ağlamasını durdurmayı başarmıştı ama şimdi de şiş gözlerinden ve burnundan akan sümükten nefret ediyordu.</p><p>“Çiziklerine antiseptik sürmeme izin ver, tamam mı? Dirseklerin daha iyi olacak.”</p><p>“Olmaz.”</p><p>“Jongdae lütfen.”</p><p>“Appamı istiyorum.” Jongdae beşinci kez söyledi.</p><p>“Yolda geliyor. Ama onun sana bakılmadığını görmesini istemiyorum.” Kyungsoo ona yalvarıyordu.</p><p>“Görmeli ama! Bu okul berbat ve buradaki herkesten nefret ediyorum.” Jongdae homurdanarak bakışlarını kaçırdı.  Kyungsoo, Jongdae’nin ciddi olmadığını bilmesine rağmen Suho’nun oğluna bakmadığı için kendisini azarlamasından endişe ediyordu. Aniden teneffüs sırasında dışarıda olması gereken ama bir anda yok olan öğretmenlerle konuşması gerektiğini hatırladı. Şimdilik iç çekti ve sonunda Suho’nun geldiğini duydu.</p><p>“Nerede benim bebeğim?!” Suho’nun sesi dışarıda yankılanıyordu. Kyungsoo hemen kapıyı açtı ve Suho’nun yirmi adımlık mesafeden nefesini tuttuğunu duyabiliyordu.</p><p>“Bebeğim!” Kyungsoo’nun Jongdae’nin zihinsel olarak iyi olduğunu söylemesini görmezden gelerek Suho ona doğru koşturdu.</p><p>Dirseklerindeki büyük çiziler ve baş ağrısı dışında Jongdae iyi görünüyordu. Neyse ki bugün pantolon giymişti o yüzden bacakları yaralanmaktan kurtulmuştu.</p><p>“Appa, hepsi acıyor.” Dudak büktü ve Suho bir kolunda Jongin’i tutarken yanağını okşamayı başarmıştı. Kyungsoo, Jongin’i almak için uzandığında Suho ona izin verdi.</p><p>“Biliyorum bebeğim. Hadi seni iyileştirelim.”</p><p>“Daha iyi hissetmem için dondurma alabilir miyim?” Jongdae umut dolu bir sesle sordu ve Kyungsoo vaftiz oğlunun durum değerlendirmesine gözlerini devirdi. Suçluluğu hâlâ gitmemişti o yüzden yorum yapmadı.</p><p>“İstediğini alabilirsin.” Suho ona gülümsedi. “Bu biraz acıtacak, tamam mı? Elimi tutmak ister misin?”</p><p>Jongdae başını iki yana salladı ve dirseklerine değen antiseptikle bağırdı. Hemen Suho’nun boştaki elini tuttu ve Suho yarayı temizlerken oğlunun sıkıca tutmasına izin verdi. Appası yarasını sarmayı bitirdiğinde amcasının ve trolün gittiğini fark etmişti.</p><p>Dışarıdan sesler duyuyordu ve amcası Jongin parmaklarına tutunmuş bir halde içeri girdi. Baekhyun ve Yixing dışarıda durarak girme iznini bekliyorlardı. Herkesin önünde zayıf göründüğünü ve utandığını hatırlayarak Jongdae’nin gözleri kocaman olmuştu; Baekhyun onu poposu bezli olduğundan beri tanımasına rağmen.</p><p>“Merhaba Jongdae.” Baekhyun gülümseyerek söyledi ve ona yaklaştı. Yixing'in Baekhyun’un takip ediyordu.</p><p>“Sana bir şey vermek istiyorlar.” dedi amcası.</p><p>“Nedir?”</p><p>“Tüm sınıftan ‘Geçmiş Olsun’ kartı. Herkese imzalattım.” Baekhyun gururla söyledi ve Yixing başını salladı. Mavi kartı Jongdae’ye uzattı ve süslenmiş karta baktı.</p><p>“Teşekkür ederim.” Yanaklarındaki kızarıklıkla söyledi.</p><p>“Al.” Yixing ona en sevdiği lolipopu uzattı.</p><p>“Benim için mi?”</p><p>“Tabii ki. Doktora gittikten sonra her zaman bir lolipop almalısın.” Yixing dünyadaki en basit şeymiş gibi açıklıyordu.</p><p>“Teşekkür ederim.” Tekrar mırıldandı ve sıkıca tuttu.</p><p>“Teşekkürler. Sınıfa gidebilirsiniz artık.” Kyungsoo onlara söyledi ve el sallayarak itaat ettiler.</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae bir saat sonra eve dönmüştü; ellerinde lolipop ve kartı tutuyordu ve eve girerken gülümsüyordu. Arabada kartı okumuştu ve samimi sözlere gülümsemekten kendini alamamıştı. Yixing bir numaralı düşmanı olması gerektiği için onun sözlerinin en sevdiği olduğunu kabul etmek istemiyordu. Ancak birazcık yemek için sızlanan Jongin’in önünde lolipopunu yerken kocaman gülümsemeye devam ediyordu. Appası görmeden önce hemen kardeşine lolipoptan tattırmıştı.</p><p>Ertesi gün Jongdae okula gitmek istediğinden emin değildi. Başta kendisine katılan babasına yalvarmıştı ama appası <em>‘eğitim önce gelir,’ </em>kararıyla baskın çıkmıştı.</p><p>O yüzden appası onu okula bırakırken kaş çatıyordu. Baekhyun’un okul kapısında gülümseyerek onu beklediğini görmüştü.</p><p>“Jongdae! Daha iyi misin?” Jongdae’nin kolundaki bantlara bakarak sordu.</p><p>“Biraz acıyor.”</p><p>“Güzel.” Baekhyun gülümsedi ve elini tutarak kapıya çekiştirdi. Ancak Jongdae tereddüt ederek orada dikiliyordu.</p><p>“Korkuyorum. Ya bana gülerlerse?” Jongdae ona fısıldadı ve Baekhyun kocaman gözlerle yanıtladı.</p><p>“Gülmeyecekler. Gülerlerse onları ben döverim.” Baekhyun tehdit edici bir şekilde söylemeye çalıştı ama Jongdae ikisi arasında en güçlüyü biliyordu.</p><p>“Tuvalete saklanamaz mıyız?”</p><p>Baekhyun cevap veremeden önce Chanyeol sırıtarak yanlarına geldi.</p><p>“Oh bakın. Sulu gözlü gelmiş. Babacığın nerede Jongdae? Ya da appacığın?” sırıtarak alay etti ve öğrencileri onları izlemeye başlarken sesi yankılanmıştı.</p><p>Jongdae normalde hemen karşılık verirdi ama şu anda donmuş gibiydi. Baekhyun’un eline sıkıca tutundu.</p><p>“Kapa çeneni koca elf.” Baekhyun en yakın arkadaşı adına söyledi ve Chanyeol’u ittirdi. Ancak Chanyeol yerinden kıpırdamamıştı.</p><p>“Ne oldu Jongdae? Kendini savunamıyor musun? Appanın ve arkadaşlarının senin adına konuşmasına mı izin veriyorsun?” Chanyeol gülmeye başladı ve nedense sözleri daha çok canını yakmıştı. Jongdae kaçmak istiyordu ama yerinde donmuştu. Aniden gözlerinin köşesiyle tanıdık bir yüz gördü ve Yixing'in aralarına girmesini izledi.</p><p>“Bay Luhan haklıymış. Sadece bir korkak zayıf insanlarla alay eder. Eminim Jongdae daha iyi olduğunda böyle olamazsın.” Yixing dedi ve Chanyeol onun sözlerine ağzı açık bakakalmıştı. Chanyeol’a cevap verme fırsatı vermeden Yixing arkasını döndü.</p><p>“Merhaba Jongdae. Daha iyi misin?”</p><p>Jongdae Yixing'in ani hareketine sadece başını sallayabilmişti.</p><p>“Güzel. Endişelenme. Pororo bandınla daha sevimli olmuşsun.” Yixing ona gülümsedi ve o sevimli gamzesi yeniden ortaya çıktı. Aniden Jongdae çok daha iyi hissetmişti.</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>Sonraki birkaç saat öğrenciler ona normal davranırken daha sakindi ve Luhan onlara yeni bir proje verirken Yixing yanında duruyordu. Öğle arasında Yixing elini tutarak büyük bir ağacın altına götürdü; yemek için harika bir yer olduğundan ısrarcıydı. Kimsenin Jongdae’yi rahatsız etmemesine rağmen, arkadaşlarının önünde korkuyla titremediklerini ve hiyerarşinin değiştiğini hissedebiliyordu. Aslında, Luhan’ın masasındaki kalemtıraşı kullanmak için onu sırada bile bekletmişlerdi.</p><p>O yüzden düne rağmen neden Yixing'in arkadaşı olmak istediğini merak ediyordu. Yixing'in farklı olduğunu biliyordu ama istemsizce Yixing'in ona böyle davranmaması gerektiğini hissediyordu. Yixing bir sulu gözle arkadaş olacak kadar iyi birisi, diye hatırlattı Jongdae kendine.</p><p>“Neden bana karşı çok iyisin?” Jongdae Yixing yemeğini bitirince sordu.</p><p>“Biz arkadaşız.” Yixing ona gülümsedi.</p><p>“Ama neden benimle arkadaş olmak istiyorsun? Senin sahip olabileceğin en iyisi değilim.”</p><p>Yixing omuz silkti.</p><p>“Sen farklısın. Aklındakini söylüyorsun. Bunu seviyorum.”</p><p>“Ama onları söylediğimde seni incitmiyor mu?”</p><p>“Hayır. Onları gerçekler olarak görüyorum. Sözlerinle insanları gerçekten incitmiyorsun.”</p><p>Jongdae sessiz kalırken Yixing önlerinden geçen öğrencilere bakıyordu. Chanyeol’un Baekhyun’la oynamaya çalışırken kazara yere düştüğünü görünce ikisi de kıkırdamıştı. Jongdae gamzesini görünce istemsizce dürtmüştü.</p><p>Yixing hemen ona döndü ve Jongdae hareketinden endişe ederek gözlerini kocaman açtı.</p><p>“Affedersin.”</p><p>“Sorun değil. Herkes gamzemi seviyor—ben hariç.”</p><p>“Ama sevimli görünüyor.”</p><p>“Yanağımda bir tuvalet var gibi görünüyor.” Yixing cevaplayınca Jongdae gülmeye başladı.</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-10 yıl sonra-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae sahadan çıkarak genelde sandalyeleri çarparak ya da duvarlara grafitti çizerek olay çıkaran arkadaşlarını arıyordu. Ancak okul belalısı Sehun’un Yixing'i yakalarından kavradığını görünce şaşırmıştı. Jongdae hemen onlara koşturdu. Baekhyun’un yerde olduğunu ve Chanyeol’un onu kaldırmaya çalıştığını gördü; arkadaşlarını koruması gerektiğini hissetti.</p><p>“Hey! Bırak onu!” Jongdae 5 adım ileriden bağırdı, yumrukları yanında sarkıyordu.</p><p>“Şimdi göreceksin sen!” Baekhyun bağırdı.</p><p>Sehun, Yixing'i bırakarak Jongdae’ye döndü. Kaşları kalktığında Jongdae’ye ukalaca sırıttı. Yixing kavga etmesini önlemek için Jongdae’nin yanına koşturdu ama büyük olan bunun yararı olmayacağını biliyordu.</p><p>“Sevgilini savunmaya mı geldin Jongdae?”</p><p>“Neden? Benim olduğu için kıskandın mı?” Jongdae, Sehun’un Yixing'e platonik aşık olduğunu biliyordu ve Yixing'in romantik duygular konusunda odun olması çok komikti.</p><p>“O bakir kral. Ayrıca, ben dün gece babanın yanındaydım.” Sehun ona sataştı.</p><p>“Futbol antrenmanından sonra soyunma odalarında Yixing'in adını inlediğini duyduğum için bu komik oldu.”</p><p>Sehun kızarırken öğrenciler gülmeye başlamıştı.</p><p>Sehun hemen Jongdae’ye doğru atıldı; Jongdae de Yixing'i yana iterek ileri atılmıştı. Jongdae ilk yumruğunu Sehun’un yüzüne fırlattı ve kırılan burnun sesini duydu.</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>“Appam çoook kızacak.” Jongin sırıtarak söyledi. “Ama bu gördüğüm en havalı kavgaydı. Gözünü morartıp burnunu kırdığına eminim.” Jongin ağabeyiyle gurur duyuyordu –bir numaralı fanıydı.</p><p>Yixing sağ elinin eklemleriyle ilgilenirken Jongdae ona sırıttı; kesikler mavileşmişti.</p><p>“Sen birini yumruklamadan bir hafta geçirecek miyiz?” Yixing yorgunca sordu.</p><p>“Arkadaşlarımın kendini savunamaması benim suçum değil. Ve ben onların korumasıyım.” Jongdae ona sırttı ve Baekhyun’un ona buz torbası uzattığını gördü.</p><p>“Revirden çarpmayı başardım. Bana borçlusun.” Baekhyun yanına oturarak söyledi ve Jongin hemen koşarak Jongdae’nin diğer yanına oturdu.</p><p>“Hyung~ sen mezun olunca beni kim savunacak?” Jongin dudak büktü.</p><p>“Hmm, Taemin’e sorabilirsin.” Jongin’in gözleri kocaman oldu ve kızardı. “İyi yumruk atıyor ve kaçma konusunda da hızlı. Düşününce ona film izlemeyi teklif etmeliyim.” Jongdae, Baekhyun’a manidar bir bakış attı ve Baekhyun hemen olayı çaktı.</p><p>“Evet etmelisin. Onun döneminin en iyi öpücüsü olduğunu duydum.” Baekhyun alay etme konusunda Jongdae’ye katıldı.</p><p>“Ama—“ Jongin, Taemin’e olan aşkını kabul etme konusunda emin olamayarak durdu. “Çok küçük değil mi? Küçük kardeşinle çıkmak gibi olacaktır.”</p><p>“İyi bir şey değil mi? Onu bir keresinde dans ederken gördüm ve bedenini bana sürtmesinden kesinlikle hoşlanacağım.” Jongdae, Jongin’in yumruklarını sıktığını gördü.</p><p>“Mmm evet.” Baekhyun inleyerek kabul etti.</p><p>Jongin’in yüzünün düşmesini izlediler. Bir anda gülmeye başladılar ve Jongin’in yüzünü gösterince küçük olan homurdandı.</p><p>“Çok kötüsünüz.” Homurdanarak çantasını aldı ve yaramaz ikiliden uzaklaştı.</p><p>“Başka birisi yapmadan ona çıkma teklifi et!” Jongdae arkasından bağırdı ve hâlâ Jongin’in homurdanmasını duyabiliyordu.</p><p> </p><p>✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖</p><p> </p><p>Okuldan eve dönerlerken Yixing sessizdi. Jongdae bir şey söylemesini ya da en azından hımlamasını duymak için ona bakıp duruyordu. Yixing sessizleşince ve her zamanki gibi gülümsemeyince tuhaf hissediyordu.</p><p>“İyi misin?”</p><p>Yixing bir şey demeden yürümeye devam edince sorusu havada asılı kaldı.</p><p>“Hey!” Jongdae onu ittirdi ve Yixing ona şaşkınlıkla baktı. “İyi olup olmadığını sordum.”</p><p>“İyiyim.” Ufak bir gülümsemeyle yanıtladı.</p><p>“Karamsar ifadeli çocuk bunu dedi; gamzelinin kaş çatmasına şaşkınım.”</p><p>Yixing sırıttı.</p><p>“Kendini incitmene karşı olan hoşnutsuzluğumu başka nasıl gösterebilirim?”</p><p>Jongdae homurdandı ve onu görmezden geldi.</p><p>“Ama—“ Yixing durakladı.</p><p>“Ne?”</p><p>“Ondan hoşlanıyorsan neden çıkma teklifi etmedin? Jongin yüzünden mi?” Yixing tuhaf soruyu sorunca Jongdae onun hangi çocuktan bahsettiğini anlamaya çalışmıştı. Sonra aniden fark etti. Taemin.</p><p>“Oh, ondan hoşlanmıyorum ki. Sadece şaka yapıyordum.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Aralarında uzun bir sessizlik oldu.</p><p>“Bekle—bu yüzden mi suratın asık? Ondan hoşlandığımı mı sandın?” Jongdae kolunu kavrayarak Yixing'i durdurdu.</p><p>Yixing bahane ararken kızarmaya başlamıştı ama Jongdae ona sırıttı.</p><p>“Çok sevimlisin.” Jongdae alay eder bir tonda söyledi. Yixing'e sarıldı ve bedeni şaşkınlıkla gerilmişti. Karşılık vermeden önce olayı kavraması Yixing'in birkaç dakikasını almıştı.</p><p>“Kapa çeneni.” Yixing çabaları faydasız olsa bile Jongdae’yi ittirmeye çalıştı ve ses tonu kızgın çıkmıyordu bile. Dilini çıkarıp elini tutan Jongdae’ye utangaç bir şekilde gülümsedi ve yaslandı.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The…END??</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>